Es mejor (sin) el
by Nox-Herondale
Summary: Sinopsis: Decidí perder la dignidad al hablarte, pero a ti no te importo que yo perdiera la dignidad por ti. Mis amigos me avisaron que no me acercara a ti, pero aun así yo lo hice. Esto comienza con una sonrisa con unos cuantos kilómetros…


**Es mejor (sin) el.**

 _Sinopsis: Decidí perder la dignidad al hablarte, pero a ti no te importo que yo perdiera la dignidad por ti. Mis amigos me avisaron que no me acercara a ti, pero aun así yo lo hice._ _Esto comienza con una sonrisa con unos cuantos kilómetros…_

Mis abuelos viven por una calle en una casa deteriorada y tiene un carro bloqueando la entrada, no es a lo que estoy acostumbrada a vivir, es decir, la tecnología avanza y con ella son menos los lugares naturales, así son mis abuelos, les gusta vivir sin estar rodeados de tecnología, tienen una escuela de equitación a la que yo asistía desde muy pequeña y es por eso que me gustaban los caballos. Aquí también vivían la mayoría de mis amigos, pero algunos desafortunadamente se fueron y otros se quedaron, como Yamasaki, Chiharu y Eriol, eran los amigos de mi infancia, siempre nos dirigíamos al lago a nadar y después encendíamos una fogata, también estaba Tomoyo pero nos fuimos a Tokio juntas. Las vacaciones de verano empezaba y sin duda elegí estar con mis abuelos para pasarla bien, obviamente Tomoyo estaba conmigo ya que desde hace unos pocos meses Eriol y ella eran novios, tenia envidia de mi prima, de la buena claro, ella es una chica bonita y linda física y interiormente, desde que estábamos pequeñas a ella le gustaba Eriol y al parecer el sentimiento era correspondido, en el tema del amor era todo un asco, nunca estuve con alguien a quien de verdad quisiera, en toda mi vida hasta mis 16 años solo tuve dos novios, uno en pre-escolar cuando ni siquiera sabía que significaba la palabra "novio" y yo como tonta conteste que si causando mi primer beso, después de eso en secundaria alguien me pretendió, quise sentir algo por él en todo este transcurso pero no funciono, al final termino enamorándose de alguien más y salió de mi vida, me alegro por el que al final encontró la felicidad, pero yo aun no me siento en la necesidad de tener uno aunque en estos tiempos todos tengan novios porque si no lo tienen serian las "burlas".

-¡Miren quien ha llegado! ¡Mi nieta favorita!-decía mi abuela mientras me recibía con un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

-¿Ya ha llegado Tomoyo?-Pregunte en cuanto se separo de mi, cargue mi equipaje y me dirigí a la entrada de la casa.

-Pues yo estoy muy bien, la edad no me vuelve vulnerable ante nada, ¿Cómo estas tu?-se cruzo de brazos e hizo un gesto infantil, se acomodo los lentes una vez mas y me siguió el paso-Niña mal educada-susurro-Esta arriba, llego hace dos días

-Te oí-abrí la puerta con "la llave magina" así es como decía la abuela pues esta era diferente a todas las demás.

-¡Lo siento abuela pero no tengo tiempo, en la comida me platicaras todo!-mi voz iba aumentando de volumen cada vez que me alejaba mas, subí las escaleras y busque mi habitación.

-Ahhh-suspiro-los jóvenes de ahora-fue lo último que oí de la abuela por que ya había entrado a mi habitación

Estaba justo como la recordaba, pintura rosa, peluches por todos lados y una fotografia de mi familia en el estante de mi librería. La habitación la habia decorado mi madre, no me molestaba pero era muy "pink" los peluches fueron ideas de tomoyo y la foto fue idea mia. Aventé mi equipaje como siempre quise hacerlo cuando llegaba a mi casa y corrí hacia la habitación de Tomoyo. 1,2,3 toques y nadie abría, baje a la cocina que es donde se encontraba mi abuela pero tampoco estaba ahí.  
-Oye Abue, Tomoyo no esta arriba, ¿No sabes...  
-¡Cierto! Que distraida, se me olvidó que hoy salia a pescar con Eriol.-"Y decia que la edad no la volvía vulnerable a nada"  
-Y Chiharu y Yamas...  
-Salieron junto con Eriol y Tomoyo-Vaya, que rapido me olvidaron, subi a mi habitación y tome uno de los libros de la estantería.  
Tenia ganas de poner música pero el reproductor lo tenía Tomoyo, ya que mi madre nunca me dejaría hacerlo, seguí leyendo un poco mas y el libro acabo sobre mi cara, suspire de lo cansada que estaba y tome uno de los bañadores que había traído junto con una toalla, las puse en mi bolso negro, tome las llaves y una chamarra de cuero negro, si mi madre me viera me mataría.  
Baje las escaleras cautelosa mente y pegue una nota en el refrigerador que decía "Vuelvo en la tarde, iré a cabalgar" es cierto que iría a cabalgar pero nunca mencione que iría a nadar, si lo decía, probablemente Tomoyo y los demás irían y quería disfrutar de un momento sola. Sujete mi cabello en una coleta y tome a mi caballo favorito "Wobniar" que si se leía al revés decía "Rainbow" referente al arco iris. Acomode la silla para cabalgar y subí cuidadosamente, empezó a andar y de un momento a otro la velocidad aumento, de algún modo u otro me gustaba sentir el aire sobre mi cara, eso despertaba mis ojos somnolientos, visualice el lago a un pocos kilómetros y detuve laal caballo. En cuanto llegue, deje descansar a Wobniar junto a uno de los arboles y comencé a desvestirme, solte mi cabello y me undi en el agua. Nada habia cambiado, ni la profundidad de el agua ni aquellas piedras que rozaban mis pies al hundirme hasta abajo, sali del agua y heche mi cabello hacia atras. Como siempre fui a dar hasta la orilla en donde se encontraba una cueva de la que nadie exepto Tomoyo y yo sabíamos. Me detuve un rato ahi hasta que el sol estaba por esconderse y en ese momento supe que tenia que regresar, tarde un poco para llegar a la otra orilla y hasta que por fin di con ella, me sente en uno de los trozos de madera que impedian que mi piel se estampara en la arena, sacudi de un lado a otro mi cabello y empeze a frotarla con mi cabello cuando una voz se ollo detrás de mi.

-Hace mucho que no vienen chicas guapas por aquí.

 **N/a: Hola chico(a)s, aunque creo que seran mas chicas. Ya se, ya se que esta un poco corto pero tenia que cortar el capitulo hasta ahí, ¿Que dice? ¿De que creen que tratara la historia? Me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios, significan mucho para mi, prometo escribir el próximo mas largo. See you later**


End file.
